Anne Hathaway
Anne Jacqueline Hathaway (Brooklyn, Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 12 de noviembre de 1982) más conocida como Anne Hathaway es una actriz estadounidense. Biografía Infancia y juventud Hija de la actriz de teatro Kate McCauley y del abogado Gerald Hathaway, Anne siempre encontró la inspiración y el apoyo necesarios para seguir los pasos de su madre. A pesar de todo, la coincidencia de su nombre con el de Anne Hathaway, esposa del dramaturgo y poeta inglés William Shakespeare, ni más ni menos, es sólo una casualidad. Ella tiene un hermano mayor, Michael, y uno menor, Thomas. Hathaway tiene principalmente ascendencia irlandesa y francesa, y más distantemente ascendencia alemana e indoamericana. Hathaway fue educada como católica con lo que ella consideraba "valores realmente fuertes", y había expresado su deseo de convertirse en monja durante su infancia. Sin embargo, rechazó la idea a la edad de 15 años, después de saber que su hermano Michael era gay. "Me di cuenta de que mi hermano mayor era homosexual, y no podía apoyar una religión que no apoyara a mi hermano. Ahora me considero una cristiana sin denominación porque no he encontrado una religión para mí." En 2009, Hathaway expresó que sus creencias religiosas eran "una obra en progreso". Inicios con Disney Su edad y su gran estatura, fueron un inconveniente para conseguir papeles en Broadway, ya que era muy alta para papeles de niños, y demasiado joven para los papeles adultos. Sin embargo, tres días después de actuar en el Carnegie Hall de Nueva York, Anne fue aceptada para formar parte del reparto de la serie de televisión, Asuntos de familia. Aunque ésta solo duró una temporada, el papel de hermana mayor de Meghan Green le obtuvo muy buenas críticas a Anne y llegó a ser nominada como mejor actriz dramática en los Teen Choice Awards del año 2000. El salto al cine se produjo solo dos años después cuando participó en el drama The Other Side of Heaven junto con Christopher Gorham. Pero antes de empezar su producción en Nueva Zelanda, Anne se presentó al casting para el papel protagonista de Mia Thermopolis en la comedia familiar de Garry Marshall The Princess Diaries. Se dice que Marshall contrató a la actriz para interpretar a la princesa propensa a los accidentes cuando ella se cayó de una silla durante la audición. The Princess Diaries fue la primera de sus películas que se estrenó. De este modo, la audiencia cinematográfica la vio por primera vez como Mia, una adolescente de San Francisco que descubre que pertenece a la realeza. Trabajando con estrellas tan talentosas como Julie Andrews (como su abuela), Héctor Elizondo (como un consejero) y Heather Matarazzo (como la amiga de Mia), Hathaway se ganó la opinión favorable del público y la crítica. Según cuenta ella misma, Garry Marshall le dio el mejor consejo de toda su carrera cuando le dijo: "Nunca sabes si una película va a ser un éxito, así que más vale que lo pases bien rodándola". Y se divirtió grabándola con todo el equipo de producción pero, además, la película fue un éxito mundial que lanzó a Anne al estrellato con sus 19 años. Su otra película, The Other Side of Heaven, basada en la historia real de un misionero en Tonga, no tuvo tanto eco mediático. Acto seguido protagonizó un segundo drama con Nicholas Nickleby basada en la novela de Charles Dickens. La película empezó con buenas referencias por parte de la crítica. De hecho, incluso el periódico Deseret Morning News predijo que era una posible candidata a los premios Óscar. Sin embargo, a pesar de la aclamación de los expertos, el filme nunca obtuvo una gran audiencia y terminó hundiéndose en la taquilla estadounidense. Posteriormente, Anne decidió recuperar su imagen de ídolo para el público infantil gracias a su papel en Ella Enchanted, un nuevo título familiar. La historia se desarrollaba en un mundo mágico poblado de hadas madrinas, ogros y príncipes. Pero, aunque la novela del mismo nombre había sido muy bien aceptada por el público, la película pasó indiferente por la gran pantalla. En 2004 Hathaway pudo haber sido la compañera de reparto de Gerard Butler en la adaptación cinematográfica de El fantasma de la ópera, pero acabó rechazando el papel debido a su conflictivo contrato con la compañía Walt Disney Pictures, con el cual tampoco estaba demasiado satisfecha. Disney comenzó su producción de The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement a inicios del año 2004 y siguiendo su estela de todos los públicos, Anne repitió su personaje en la secuela de The Princess Diaries. En esta ocasión, el susto de saberse heredera al trono de Genovia daba paso a la necesidad de encontrar un marido adecuado. Su vinculación con el mundo infantil continuó con la cinta de animación Hood winked! de 2005, donde prestó su voz a la renovada protagonista del cuento. Un doblaje que le sirvió para explotar otra de sus cualidades, pues cantó un tema de la banda sonora. 2008-presente Desde entonces, la proyección artística de Anne ha seguido un buen ritmo. El 2008 vino acompañado de tres de sus estrenos. Después de mostrar su faceta más dulce con Becoming Jane, aquel año la actriz quiso probar suerte con su primera cinta de acción en el remake cinematográfico Superagente 86, basada en la mítica serie del mismo nombre, en el cual encarnó a la Agente 99. También participó en el drama de Passengers que supuso su primera incursión en el thriller sobrenatural. Pero, cuando realmente se pudo comprobar que su salto a la madurez era permanente fue bajo las órdenes de Jonathan Demme en Rachel Getting Married. En este retorno del oscarizado director de The Silence of the Lambs, Hathaway tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar su talento interpretativo gracias al papel de Kym, la oveja negra de una familia aparentemente bien avenida. Ojerosa y con el rímel medio corrido, Anne Hathaway tuvo que afrontar uno de los personajes más complejos y atormentados de toda su carrera. El New York Post no dudó en definirla como "La guinda imprescindible de la película" y los críticos poco a poco empezaron a alabarla. Evidentemente, Rachel Getting Married confirmaba que aquella actriz perfumada de Disney había desaparecido y en su lugar había quedado una actriz refinada y elegante que apuntaba a ser una gran estrella. Una transformación que fue premiada en varios festivales de cine pero, además, le mereció su primera nominación a los Óscar y Globos de Oro como mejor actriz principal. En diciembre de 2009, Sam Raimi confirma a Hathaway en Spider-Man 4 (prevista para 2011) para interpretar a Felicia Hardy, alias Black Cat. Algunos directivos de Sony Pictures decían que Felicia no sería la anti-heroína Black Cat, sino que se volvería una villana conocida como Vulturess. En enero de 2010, se canceló la película debido a problemas de guión y reparto. Al final, Anne interpretó a Catwoman en The Dark Knight Rises, estrenada en 2012. Es precisamente en ese momento, cuando una nueva Anne ha decidido volver a la compañía Disney; pero en unas condiciones completamente diferentes. En colaboración con uno de los grandes directores del cine estadounidense, Tim Burton, dio cuerpo a la Reina Blanca de Alicia en el país de las maravillas acompañada por Helena Bonham Carter, Johnny Depp y Alan Rickman. Mientras tanto, a la espera de la anterior producción, la actriz preparó nuevos proyectos para los siguientes años. En concreto, la comedia romántica de Garry Marshall, ''Día de los enamorados'', que se estrenó el Día de San Valentín de 2010. También participó en el rodaje de una película llamada Love and Other Drugs''dirigida por Edward Zwick, que protagoniza junto al actor Jake Gyllenhaal, donde interpreta a una mujer afectada por el Parkinson que se enamora de un visitador médico, vendedor de viagra. Apareció en 2011 junto a Jim Sturgess en la película de Lone Scherfig, ''One Day. Hathaway personifica a Selina Kyle en la nueva cinta de la saga de Batman ''que cuenta con Christian Bale y Tom Hardy. En octubre de 2011, se confirmó que Hathaway participaría en la película ''Los miserables dirigida por Tom Hooper y protagonizada por Hugh Jackman y Russell Crowe, interpretando a Fantine. Un video de Hathaway cantando I Dreamed a Dream, una canción de Los miserables se presentó en el CinemaCon el 26 de abril de 2012. Hooper describe el canto de Hathaway como "Crudo y real". Para el papel, Hathaway cortó su pelo en un corte pixie afirmando que "No lo siento como un sacrificio. Transformarse es una de las mejores cosas de la actuación". Dicha película fue estrenada el 25 de diciembre de 2012 en Estados Unidos. Por su actuación, Hathaway recibió elogios de la crítica y fue nominada para varios premios, incluyendo el premio Óscar, un Globo de Oro, el Screen Actors Guild Award y el premio BAFTA a la mejor actriz de reparto. Ella ganó todos los premios antes mencionados, recibiendo el último de estos galardones, el 24 de febrero de 2013, al recibir un premio de la Academia como Mejor Actriz de Reparto por su papel en Los miserables. Vida personal El sábado 29 de septiembre de 2012, se casó con Adam Shulman que también es actor, en una boda celebrada en una finca privada en la costa del Océano Pacífico al sur de San Francisco, según informaron revistas como People y Us. Fue el primer matrimonio para ambos Anne Hathaway y Adam Shulman, dieron a conocer el 27 de noviembre de 2015 que ambos, están esperando la llegada de su primer hijo para el 2016. Filmografía Categoría:Actores